


Sound of Pain

by Flyingintospace



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is injured during the Worlds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound of Pain

The sound might have been the worst.

The sickening crunch as his knee was hit by the other player. The sound of the bones grinding together unnaturally, would be stuck in his head for a long time.

It happened in seconds.

The hit.

He spun in the air.

Hitting the ice hard on his hip.

His head following close behind.

Pain exploded through out his body as he finally rolled to a stop.

He was sure that he screamed out in pain. But maybe that had just been in his head.

The rink had become silent as he tried to get up. Tried to fight the the blackout inducing pain.

But it wasn't happening.

He felt a hand on his back, saw skates out of the corner of his eye. It gave him something to focus on.

Other than the pain.

The hand left but the skates didn't go far, joined by others. From the other team. He was sure he saw the refs holding others back.

Then the hand was back, resting lightly, and a voice cut through the pounding of his blood in his ears. It was Schenn. His linemate. Which wasn't right.

He shouldn't be here wearing red.

He should be in blue with his team. His family. With Ryan.

Schenn was asking something but he couldn't focus. Couldn't make out the actual words.

He didn't want Schenn.

He wanted Ryan.

He'd take Kevin. At least he was on the same continent.

Then the trainer was there. And he tried to focus. He really did.

But he really couldn't.

There was movement on his left side. Alex caught a glimpse of numbers.

29.

McKinnon.

Somehow McKinnon and Schenn got him to his feet. Alex was sure he had been no help.

He whimpered as his leg straightened.

His linemates said nothing just started to skate him off the ice.

When all of a sudden there was a kid in his face saying something. Words still weren't making sense.

He managed a nod to something he didn't understand and then the kid was gone.

His linemates carefully steered him towards the open gate. His leg felt like it was on fire. The lightest graze of his weight on his skate made it ten times worse.

They reached the gate, the medical staff on the other side.

He had to lift his leg to get over the lip of the boards.

And Oh God.

His eyes clenched. His gloved hands tightening on the medics shoulders. They held onto him let him regain himself before hurrying him off.

It all became a blur.

But then they gave him something for the pain and it all went away.

When his eyes fluttered open, Kevin was there leaning over him.

A hand clutched his.

"I called. He's on his way."

A weak smile curved on his lips.


End file.
